Cassim, Iago, Scrooge McDuck, and Dijon got arrested/Trying to steal the scepter
Here is how Cassim, Iago, Scrooge McDuck, and Dijon got arrested in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. Outside the Royal Treasury, Iago is looking inside the Royal Treasury, where the Oracle waits. Iago turns to Cassim, Scrooge McDuck, and Dijon. Iago: Here's the monkey's lock picks. You know how to use 'em? Dijon: And hopefully, we can find the Hand of Midas. Scrooge McDuck: Just think, Cassim, we can make a fortune right after the wedding. So, Iago dropped the lock pick into Cassim's hand and he unlocked the Royal Treasury. Cassim: I promise you, My friends, after this, I go straight. Suddenly, Razoul steps out from behind a sarcophagus. Razoul: Straight to the dungeon! Iago: Ah! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Then, Cassim pulled a golden sword out from the pile of treasure. Razoul: We've been expecting you! From all corners of the room, guards step out with bows and arrows. Cassim throws the sword aside. The guards approach him. Meanwhile back at the Wedding Pavilion, Aladdin, Jasmine, Mickey, and his friends were more worried. Donald Duck: Where's Uncle Scrooge and Dijon!? Jasmine: Do you think something is wrong? Faris Djinn: We must ensure no harm comes to any of our friends. Aladdin: Genie, can you find them? Genie: I'll sniff them out. (turned in to Pluto and began sniffing around) I need a scrap of Cassim's clothes or a lock of his hair... (smelled a shoe that is in his path) Or shoe, a shoe's good... Then, Genie looks up and sees that the shoe belongs to Cassim. Genie gasps. Razoul is holding a handcuffed Cassim. Aladdin: Huh? Sultan: Razoul, what is the meaning of this? Razoul: (pushing Cassim toward the Sultan) Your majesty, meet the King of Thieves. Aladdin: Dad! (trying to grab Cassim as the guards hold him back) Razoul: We seized him in the Treasury. He was after this... (holds out the Oracle) Again. Aladdin: No... Sadly, Cassim is surprised by Aladdin's compassion. Razoul: And these is his accomplices. Nahbi, Fazal, and Hakim revealed Iago, Scrooge, and Dijon, trapped in a cuffs. Mickey Mouse: Iago! Dijon! Launchpad McQuack: Mr. McDee! Iago: Big misunderstanding! It's a slap on the wrist and, uh, community service kinda thing! Dijon: Couldn't resist finding the Hand of Midas! Scrooge McDuck: Sorry, Aladdin. Aladdin: Now, I know why you really came back... Then, Cassim hanged his head. Sultan: Your father is the leader of the Forty Thieves? This is most... ooh! Jasmine: Aladdin, did you know? Zena: Why didn't you two tell us sooner? Aladdin: Sorry, Ma. I thought I could change him, I had to try! Cassim: You can change my clothes, Aladdin, you can't change who I am. Razoul: And the law is crystal clear on what we must now do! Jasmine: (putting her hand on her father's shoulder) Father, isn't there another way? Sultan: Perhaps, Dearest. (to Mickey) Mickey, do you have any suggestions before senticing them to the dungeon for life? Iago: Dungeon for life? (as Nahbi puts a cuff over his beak) Mickey Mouse: Where I come from, a trial should always come before sentencing prisoners. Sultan: Very well then, a trial it is. Just as everyone is prepareing for the trial, Marian felt something very tightly and suffers. Mona: Marian, are you okay? Maid Marian: The baby's coming! Max Goof: Oh my gosh! I have to warn Mickey and the others! With that, Max raced off to warn Mickey and the others while Marian was taken to her room. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225